


Louboutins and Lace

by soyforramen



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyforramen/pseuds/soyforramen
Summary: Compilation of Beronica tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Louboutins and Lace

All the confidence that had led Veronica here fled as she stood before the bright red door. Sounds of a party -  _ betty’s party, purposefully not invited, a snub for this summer, for last year, for pride, for heartache, for heartbreak _ \- filtered out onto the lawn and, for a moment, she hesitated. Why was she even here, when Betty had made it oh so clear what her feelings on this were?

Veronica didn’t know, not with any certainty. But she did know that this couldn’t go on. Not unless they both wanted to be tortured by this dark cloud between them for the rest of high school. 

Perhaps that’s why her feet had taken her the long way through town after work, her uniform soaked in grease, feet aching, head filled with orders and specials to crowd out this reality. This time, Veronica’s hand stayed steady as she knocked on the door. When she saw who was behind it, Veronica steadied herself for a fight.

“Invite only, peasant. Shoo,” Cheryl said. 

Unperturbed, Veronica wedged her foot between the door and the jamb before Cheryl could slam it in her face. Veronica hadn’t come this far to let  _ Cheryl _ stop her - _ rumors from ginger lopez, truth and lies and spread by vicious lips, had done enough already _ .

“I need to speak to Betty.”   
Cheryl’s lips curled up into a snarl and she kicked at Veronica’s show. 

“What you  _ need _ to do is leave her alone, you feral succubus.”

“Please, Cheryl,” Veronica said, her tone soft. “Just a few minutes. Then I’ll leave.”

Cheryl looked her up and down as if she could scry Veronica’s true intentions. With a roll of her eyes, Cheryl let the door go and Veronica stepped back. 

“Ugh. But if I have to stay up with her one more night because of you… Wait here.”

That ember of hope, the one Veronica had long since quenched when Betty made her pain known -  _ she’d only seen the back of her ponytail since they’d been back to school, was her phone broken? did she change her number? oh god what had she heard, betty please listen, betty wait, betty betty betty please -  _ began to spark once more. While she waited, Veronica wondered if Cheryl had left her out on the lawn as another cruel prank, or if Betty really would come out to meet her. Or perhaps it was a strange punishment for what she’d done -  _ just a summer thing, it wasn’t as if reggie meant anything other than a fling, not like - _ or rather what she hadn’t had the courage to say.

Just when she’d given up hope, the door opened again and pulsing music guided Betty’s way out of the house. Her arms were wrapped around her, ponytail tight on her head, and Veronica couldn’t help the pain of knowing that Betty felt the need to steel herself for this. The sight of Betty this close  _ -had only seen that ponytail swinging away from her, avoiding her, it wasn’t like this before ginger lopez made sure everyone knew about - _ made Veronica’s footing unstable. The world felt like it was going to shift under her and for maybe the third time in her life, Veronica didn’t know the outcome of this moment. Would Betty ever let her speak? Would she tell her to fuck off? Or would she take Veronica by the hand and lead her towards the old oak try to kiss her with the same passion, longing, want, regret  _ need _ -

“What do you want, Veronica?” Her tone was tired and devoid of any emotion, eyes flat and sparkling as if tears were threatening to fall. That hurt more than anything else Betty could have said.

“I,” - _ you us forever- _

What did Veronica want? Forgiveness? Compassion? Hatred? Happily ever after? Try as she might, the words wouldn’t come. Not when Betty was looking at her like that. 

“I don’t know.”

Betty looked up at the night sky, blinking rapidly. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

- _ i need you, i like you, i want you, i love you, i’m sorry- _

“I don’t know, Betty, I -”

“Why are you even here, Veronica?” Betty rasped out. 

She scraped at her cheeks with the sleeve of her cardigan, and Veronica took a step forward. Only Betty took a step backwards towards the house, and Veronica’s heart dropped.

“I don’t -”

“Do you know anything?” Betty snapped, frustrated as Veronica was with her lack of answers.

Veronica shook her head, fingers itching to reach out and take Betty’s hand in hers. Instead, she laced her fingers together in front of her.

“I don’t know anything,” Veronica said. “But I know I miss you.”

_ -i’m sorry i love you i never meant to hurt you- _

Betty flinched and she turned as if to leave. This time, Veronica stepped towards her and grabbed the back of Betty’s cardigan before she could slip away forever.

“Please, B, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I’ll make it up to you for the rest of my life, just please listen to me.”

Betty stiffened and Veronica let her hand drop, defeated before she could even begin.

“When I saw you and Archie dancing together like that, then you left for California without a word…”

The words hung around them, red flares of her misdeeds that lit up the space between them. 

“One word, and I’ll leave you alone forever,” Veronica whispered. “Just don’t leave me,  _ us _ , like this.”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, after your shift. I’m not promising anything,” Betty said softly.

With one last glance at Veronica, Betty fled back inside, leaving Veronica with hope enough.


End file.
